


The Girls Go Feral

by HaHiHeHeHo



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaHiHeHeHo/pseuds/HaHiHeHeHo
Summary: Why.





	1. Afterglow and their issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Afterglow girls sleep over at Moca's house. Bad mistake.

Ran, Himari, Tomoe and Tsugumi has sat in a circle performing one of Ako's rituals for a Kaoru to float on the roof. This was Himari's idea.

"Why are we doing this again? You already have four girlfriends."

"Kaoru is hot though," Himari protested, "and besides, Moca is having another battle with the blue haired standee."

Ran full on 😔 as Tsugumi stared at her feet because she was the only one who knew why Moca had constant battles with the guy wearing glasses.

Tomoe realises there's no candles and with a smug look on her face, she goes to get some due to what Chisato told her. 

Then there is a faint smack of snapping cardboard.

"I did it! ReeeEEEEEE-"

"What the fuck," Tomoe poked her head into her room as they all joined Ran in the pensive ritual to Moca screaming as she once again killed the standee.

"Bread," was all that Moca said as she came into the room from her victory, sitting down beside Ran and taking a bun she stole when Saaya was taken on the ship in episode four of season two, leaning on her emo girlfriend's shoulder.

Himari clasped her hands together. "Dear our Lord and saviour Kaoru Seta-san, popular with the ladies:tm: that Moca has stopped beating the shit out of a cardboard cutout that has her surname."

Tomoe had already lit the candles and there was a faint cough in the background. Ako's ritual was ruined as soon as it started. "Stop stealing my priority girlfriend."

"I will *cOUGH* step on yoU"

Tomoe stared at Himari who just shrugged in return.

"Why were you doing a ritual in Moca's house?"

"Don't say it like it's the weirdest thing we've ever done," Ran replied grimly.

"Moca's tired."

No one replied to that because Moca already died on emo girlfriend's shoulder. Tsugumi frowned, holding her flower chain.

"Tomorrow," Tomoe assured pure girlfriend, and as Tsugumi stretched out like a cat, Ran and Tomoe locked eye contact.

"Soft tiddy?"

"Soft tiddy."

* * *

Himari woke up first as she heard pattering footsteps down the hall. She first assumed it to be Tsugumi, but upon inspection she saw the girl somehow glued onto the roof and Moca eating her flower chain.

"How did I become friends with these people again?"

The question remained unanswered. She did a headcount. 

Pure girlfriend, emo girlfriend, aoba bread thief girlfriend and looks like she should be a guitarist girlfriend.

Everyone was there, resting on each other (safe for Tsugumi who was still hanging off the roof). Himari nestled back into Tomoe's lap, before jolting as she heard the footsteps louder, coming from the room Moca was beating the shit out of the standee.

"."

"I crave cheese poptart."

Himari feels sad as she remembers Kaoru's voice. Perhaps Kaoru is still in the halls.

"Hakanai," Himari calls. Tomoe stirs and Moca coughs out the petals of the flower chain, but no response.

"Y'all suck this is boring I want to beat up a standee too."

Himari gets up to her feet, knowing full aware there isn't anything to eat in the house other then stolen bread, and Himari would much rather eat a chair instead.

And so that's what she does. She deepthroats a whole god damn chair.

Why?

It's Himari why would you ask this.

After that, she got up and went to rest on looks like she should be a guitarist girlfriend's lap, but was again disturbed by footsteps and a crash.

"Wow, this is like Kay's paranoia," Himari thinks aloud as she floats to her feet like Kaoru and walks over to the door of the room the afterglow members passed out in.

Himari steps lightly, or tries to, the chair legs have taken over her feet and now it stomps and drags like a chair, as she makes her way down the hall to the room where Moca had a full on battle with a piece of cardboard.

For some reason, the cardboard wasn't snapped. It just rested against the wall and stared at Himari.

"Hello Mr Krabs my name is Uehara Himari and I have four girlfriends. I am gay."

The cardboard doesn't do anything.

"Please kindly be quiet until exactly seven in the morning or otherwise we will all die."

"Good."

"Thank y- wait, what?"

Himari stared as the cardboard cut out began to vibrate. She jumped up, fell into an ironing board position, and slammed flat onto the ground before rolling out the room. "Fuck this shit I'm out."

The cardboard cutout with its smug pose and face just does flips around the room as if it were a Lego block.

"Weird flex, Uehara, but okay."

* * *

It was exactly seven am.

Tomoe cradled Himari in her arms and Moca sat beside a crying Tsugumi tiredly. Ran was now on the roof, groaning in defeat.

"For some reason this story had a turn to actual writing," Moca mumbles, and Himari stares at her in pure confusion.

"Moca you need to do a better job with the cardboard cutout it started talking to me this morning and it went feral."

"That's normal."

"What."

Moca got to her feet, and in exactly a millisecond, she came back with the standee under her arm.

"She warped-"

"Sweet."

Everyone looked up to Ran, but then back down at the standee.

"Yeah, as Moca said, this happens all the time. Why do you think its always normal when you come around. Moca wouldn't spend her thief abilities on this thing~"

Himari stares at Moca. 

Tomoe stares at Moca.

Tsugumi stares at Moca.

I don't know what Ran is doing.

The girls hear a cough.

"KAORU LEAVE THE HOUSEHOLD THIS IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND MY GIRLFRIEND ONLY."

"HakANAI."

Tsugumi and Ran go 😔 again as Tomoe, the second tallest being in the franchise, and Kaoru, the demon, first tallest, have a battle.

Himari has chair morph powers now too.

The end.

What else did you want.


	2. My Cat Got Stuck In My Pantleg

Ever since Himari kept forming into a chair the other day, Tomoe had stayed home. The cardboard cut out of whatever that was was too much to handle her mind on.

The only redhead of the series walked out into the hallway of her house, only to hear a screech from her weird sister.

"Reeee."

"Ako?"

"ReeeeEeee"

"Ako!"

"ReeeEeeEEe"

Tomoe cleared her voice, and in the best Michal Jackson voice, she screeched a loud "HEEEHEEE" and the door was pulled open.

"HEEHEE."

"HE E E H E E"

"HE H E E"

"H E- Ako. We have school today, or did you forget?"

"But it's a Saturday."

"Don't you have band practice?"

"No. Besides, I never go to those anyway."

Tomoe just stared quietly at Ako before rolling her eyes. Ako grinned mischievously as she did her gang hand signs over her face, poking out a tiny tongue.

"The demons are teaching me how to play a new video game!"

"Wouldn't you rather.. play drums instead? Like me?"

"Onee-chan," Ako began in her very serious voice, "I haven't given up the drums, or Minato-san would've blown me up already just to get rid of me. But Overwatch is more fun. And Rin-rin got a cat stuck up her pant leg before and it's still stuck there so she's playing with me instead."

"... Right. And you don't want to help her get the cat out of her pant leg?"

"Nah, that's Minato-san's job. She loves cats. And I'm too busy destroying dweebs as Genji."

"How original," Tomoe lowered her head and grinned.

"Hanzo kinnie."

Tomoe pulled Ako out of the hallway and dragged her into her room. "We're going out and this is your punishment. I refuse to be called a kinnie."

* * *

Tomoe and Ako walked down the regular street of the shopping district. Honestly, Tomoe was scared of seeing Moca or anyone from Afterglow after that night before, but here she was, in the streets with her demon obsessed sister.

"Your ritual worked fine by the way."

"How did you get rid of her?"

"Candles."

Ako stared at the floor like that one Lisa Simpson meme.

"Did you want to buy anything today, Ako?"

"I spent all my yen on Overwatch."

"I have money."

"No, actually, Aoba-san came into your room last night and stole your wallet to go by bread."

Tomoe slapped her back and patted all over before groaning. "I needed that for ringpops."

Ako pouted. "Ringpops."

"Ringpops?" Hagumi gasped as she fell out of her shop.

"Ri-I-I-INGPOPS," Kokoro was somehow on the roof doing the moonwalk.

"Ringpops," Kasumi hit the woah.

Ako joined in. "Ringpops."

_Oh god not again._

Tomoe stood as multiple characters did meme relevant things while screaming for ringpops. Multiple tiny people screaming for ringpops.

Specifically Hina, Kasumi, Kokoro, Hagumi, Ako, Kaoru, Tae and Tsugumi.

"Tsugumi-san you're setting bad examples-"

"But Tomoe-chan, it's a ringpop."

Tomoe couldn't argue with that one. So she just ended up stealing Kaoru's wallet instead, buying a ringpop for everyone including everyone who wasn't screaming for ringpops because they somehow warped into the area while a bunch of kids yelled about candy rings.

"Thank you for the ringpop, Tomoe!" Himari smiled as she took one from her hands. 

Moca was t-posing on the floor with a ringpop in her mouth.

"Roselia does not acc- oh, grape."

"Grape is a SIN," Ako gasped as Yukina took one from Tomoe.

"You existing is a SIN."

And that was the end of that chapter.

And no, Rinko Shirokane did not get the cat out of her pant leg.


	3. EPIC GAMER MOMENT BIIATCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF THIS IS TAKEN AS SHIP I WILL CR Y ITS NOT.

Ako and Rinko sat side by side as they played Mario Kart because Overwatch sucks now thanks a lot Blizzard.

Rinko played as baby peach and Ako played as shy guy in rotating colours. Ako was named 'Makkasu' and Rinko named 'Keii'.

This is because when Rinko booted her off the map, Ako screeched and slammed the control to the ground before stomping off. 

"Rin-rin! Get a wii-u ffs!"

"... Did you just say ef ef s. Aloud."

"IM JUDGING YOU FOR HAVING A WII."

"I DONT HAVE MONEY."

"UNEPIC GAMER MOMENT:TM:"

Rinko lowered her head as she broke into a sweat. "Don't you have a Wii-u we could plug in and use? You always c-come over here anyway.."

"It's because of you not having a better console that I keep loosing, Rin-rin!" Ako whined as she collapsed onto the floor and died.

".. Udagawa-san."

Ako didn't reply.

"Udagawa-san-"

"SHHhH IM TRYING TO DIE IN PIEC E SO THE DEMON OVERLORDS CAN COLLECT ME." She got up and leaned over Rinko. "GUYS MOVE OUT OF THE WAY ITS THE LORRRD."

".. Road work ahead.. I sure hope it does."

Ako clapped before sitting down next to Rinko again.

"Alright, Udagawa-san, if I loose for you, will you stop bullying me for using my money on the Barbie hairtrip game?"

"Ye- the what."

"Nothing," Rinko smiled gently as the two got into a game again. 

By letting Ako win she didn't move from the map, which eventually made Ako loose it again because of that annoying piss yellow turtle on the cloud screaming it's 'mOVE' noise.

"At least you won."

"Epic gamer moment," Ako replied smugly before doing her gang signs again. 

Rinko watched.

Then joined in.

"We look like Team Skull now."

Ako got to her feet and did the full on Team Skull dance and then Rinko joined in unison.

"Epic gamer moment," Ako squealed.

"Epic gamer moment."

"Epic gamer moment."

"Epic gamer moment."

"Epic gay-"

A meow was heard.

"Is that the cat from your pant leg?"

Rinko nodded. "I named it 'ur mum succ me thru my jorts'."

"... Why."

"Because it got stuck in my pants."

Ako doesn't question it. She quite likes the name 'ur mum succ me thru my jorts' and if she ever got a demon bird she would name it 'ur mum succ me thru my jorts' as well.

Later that day the cat got stuck in Rinko's pants again.

Not epic bro 😔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this whole chapter was based off of me and my friends discord server and it's crack so I didn't try.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Bandori Game Show**

Hina: Hello gays welcome to the Bandori Game show! This is going to be sO FRICKEN BOPPIN MAN I DUNNO-

Rinko: I'm Shirokane Rinko and this is Hikawa Hina, presidents of our schools.

Hina: bOOGYAH

Rinko: ... Uhm. Introduce our contestants, Hikawa-san.

Hina: OH SHIT YEAH.

Hina: Our contestants are, Horny Dumbass-.

-kaoru walks to the platform like this-

Hina: Aoba Ts-

-Moca runs to the platform with bread in her arms-

Hina: Boring As Shit Hikawa Twin!

-Sayo obviously takes her time-

Rinko: Seta-san, Aoba-san and H-Hikawa-san are here to participate in Hina's games of Never Have I Ever and I hope that's itpleasegodletthatbeit

Hina: so far.

-Rinko and Hikawa look at each other as Misaki, Ran and Lisa run into the stage while multiple managers from Pastel Palettes followed with a hose and bags of ice.-

Hina: ...The point is, it you've done it, you get dunked. Okusawa-san is assigned to Seta-san, Mitake-san to Aoba-san and Imai-san to my sister.

Sayo: I hate you.

Kaoru: Ah, getting drowned by one of my lovely kittens, Hakanai~

Misaki: bruh sound effect #2

Moca: lOUD ASS YAWN

Rinko: uhm.. seta-senpai may start..

Kaoru: Hakanai.

Kaoru: never have I ever kissed one of my kittens~

-misaki instantly throws the bucket over kaoru, and kaoru shrieks-

-moca wiggles her eyebrows, reminding everyone they'll never have four girlfriends at once, and she gets soaked-

Lisa: Sayo hasn't kissed anyone before.

Sayo: thank god.

Rinko: then it's your turn..

Sayo: Never have I ever almost killed someone because they annoyed me so much.

-fearfully, Lisa tips a bit onto Sayo-

Rinko: w-

Hina: God damn do y'all not know how to play never have I ever Jesus christ-

-misaki stares at Kaoru before pouring the bucket over herself. Twice.-

-ran and Moca just stare deadpan straight at the reader. You, yes you. Hello. You're gay now.-

Hina: *coUGH* well thEN I UH. SINCE UHM. WE CANT PLAY NEVER HAVE I EVER CL- AOBA-SAN STOP SWALLOWING THE ICE.

-moca hisses. Furry.-

Rinko: ... Shall we introduce our special guests, Hikawa-san?

Hina: What-? Oh. We have special guests my dudes! 

Sayo: you're not Chris McClain -

Hina: they somehow broke the barrier and came to us because we are still waiting for the colLAB. Ladies and ladies-

Kaoru: H-HAKANAI-

???: Im gayer than you, kaoru.

-kaoru stands up and pretends to drop dead onto the floor-

???: Amazing~

Hina: . I THINK KAORU'S ACTUALLY DEAD.

Himari from the audience: REEE

Rinko: .. for next time where we don't.. accidentally murder someone.. The Bandori Game Show everybody-!

-Cue the dr Phil theme as it zooms into Misaki dying inside for the 5th time in the 4 chapters-


	5. Chapter 5

It had been very very chaotic ever since Kaoru had so-called death dropped on stage, because now two (actually three, and Aya raises concern that the third one is behind Hina vanishing in thin air) guys stand in the world of for some reason only females.

Kaoru hadnt SHUT UP about how she wasn't the only dramatic one, nor the only kaoru. Misaki had to keep a roll of tape by her side at all times. Arisa supplied this, and she wonders why this chapter is starting out like a normal fic. She also says hi.

"Toyota Carsumi," Kasumi smiled at the two, because who knows where the third one went, as she took a bow.

"... Toyama-san," Saaya mumbled nervously as she pinched the collar of her shirt to stop the girl from doing anything feral. "These are guests, you know. Hikawa-san said they broke the fourth wall in their newest episode."

"What's a gay?" Kasumi looked up at Saaya. This was the fifth time today she asked that question.

"Me," Both of the guys said in unison.

"So I can't be a gay?"

"Toyama-san!"

Saaya and Kasumi stared at each other for a bit, then Saaya moved herself out of the doorway.

* * *

Aya, Eve, Chisato and Maya hunched over each other in a circle in the dark practice room. Aya would always jolt at the faint crash in the roof.

"Is Hina-san haunting us now?" Eve blinked at Maya, her girlfriend. Maya held her hand tight as Chisato replied, "no, because Hina is a dumbass, and we would see her stealing Aya's clothes."

"W-"

Aya was cut off as the vent cover slammed onto the wood floors. Maya jumped into Eve's arms and Chisato purposefully threw Aya forward, to where a tall figure dropped out of the vent.

"Puka puka, 'bitch' ~"

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN-" Aya screeched as a second figure appeared through the vent. It was Kokoro.

"I found him in my fountain! Somehow he got into my house but anyway- he wanted to know where Pastel Palettes was!"

"Kokoro what the fuck why are you in the vent-" Chisato squinted. Kokoro shrugged and vanished up the hole as the figure dropped and sat on the floor.

"Skaddadle, skadoodle, your 'dick' is now a 'noodle' ~ ♪"

"Why is it talking like that-" Eve spoke as she squinted at the figure.

"Ask it what it's name is, Chisato-san!"

Chisato pulled out a physical Uno reverse card- in yellow.

"Asshat," Aya breathed in then turned to the figure. "What is your name?"

"My 'name' is Kanata," the figure came into clear light as it moved forward and slammed itself back onto the floor. "And I am 'here' to claim 'rights' as your 'blue'."

"Hina-san?"

"I don't know her 'name', but I am now 'her'."

"Are you annoying?" Chisato called.

"No."

"You're in."

"THAT'S?? NO CHISATO-SAN!"

* * *

"I heard Pastel Palettes has a new member after Hikawa-san vanished," Tae murmured as Kasumi leaned on her. "I also heard they've drowned the studio three times this week."

"BRUH WE COULDVE GONE SURFING."

"Toyama, you can't swim."

"DID I STUTTER."

"NO."

Saaya and Rimi sat with their heads in their palms as the two other people Kasumi roped in sat beside them.

"Arisa-san~ shut up! They're performing."

"NO U-"

Aya walked onto the stage, Eve, Maya and Chisato following and taking their spots. 

"Uh, so, as you may know, Hikawa Hina-san vanished not so long ago, so we had to get a replacement. I introduce you to-"

The blonde guy sputtered as Kanata walked onto the stage. "What the fuCk. Can he even plAY GUITAR-"

"I think it's quite beautiful that he's even bothering to try."

Aya heard this, and as she looked at Chisato, they all had the same face. The face of:


	6. Chapter 6

**A side chapter for a meme I made**

Himari was literally clinging onto Tomoe as Kaoru clung to Himari. Moca with a sudden outfit change was wacking her guitar or bass I don't know what she is, at the standee, who was real in the flesh.

Chisato and Ako sat on the roof and watched eagerly. Funny shit.

"Why is your bread being 'beating' up bluebird-sama?"

"It's amusing," Ran calls from behind.

Six girls and a fountain creature watch as Moca absolutely destroys the former-standee. She lets out a demonic dragon screech as Rinko approaches Chisato, Ako and Ran with 'ur mum succ me thru my jorts' in her arms. It meowed loudly to the weird ass noises the standee was making.

Himari was still cowered on the floor as Kaoru sobbed uncontrollably. Tomoe was filming this to put it on ifunny because realistically no one knew how he came to life how he had lasted this long but no one was going to question it.

* * *

"Die bitch," Moca puffs out her cheeks as the former standee has a shade of blue behind his back, as he turns back into cardboard.

"I can't believe you killed someone, Moca!" Himari screeched. Tomoe fell asleep with her phone propped against her leg, still filming the thing.

Ako had fallen off the roof at some point, excited as ever. "What drove you to do this?" She asks in a reporter voice.

"There can only be one Aoba," Moca replies swiftly as Ur Mum Succ Me Thru My Jorts slams it's fat little body onto its shoulders because unlike Barry Bee Benson or Kasubee, it would never be able to fly.


End file.
